Written in the Stars
by SixPathSage
Summary: Harry Potter won the war against Lord Voldemort. However he loses everything and lost what will to live. Desperate to fix Dumbledore's scheme and plan, he attempts ritual to send him back into the past. Instead he ends up in another Galaxy. What's a Wizard to do when he meets a beautiful young Jedi that ends up more than he expected. Harry Potter and Jaina Solo Paring.
1. A New World

Written in the Stars

Author Notes: Inspired by A New Life, A New World – Originally by Zeppie,. Adopted by Corvus2010 (don't know why they stop working on it. It was a good story) please note the Yuuzhan Vong War does not happen in this story.

**Chapter 01: A New World**

* * *

The Second Great Wizarding War. It was a war that nearly destroyed all the wizards in England. Voldemort was defeated and his Death Eaters were either dead, capture or scattered into the winds. The people called Harry Potter a hero and savior.

However, Harry Potter felt anything but a savior. His friends were dead and Hogwarts was in ruins.

Everyone he knew and loved were dead or had vanished, never to be found again. This caused a great depression to fill the young seventeen year old heart. The once green emerald eyes that seem to fill a young girl's hearts was empty as an emerald itself.

Harry was going over some books on theory of transportation. He wasn't Hermione smart, but he knew that if he rearranged the ritual properly he might be able to send himself back in time.

Harry was carefully making the ritual and trying to calculate in his head the odds that it would work. If it failed, he would die. Not that it matter, it really didn't matter to him if he lived or die anymore. But he wanted to stop the war before it even happens.

It took Harry a while to get everything ready but he finally did and arranged the ritual as he thought best it would work. He waved the Elder Wand and the circle glowed as it took form; telling Harry that it was working and required the sacrifice.

Slicing his palm open, with blood dripping from the left hand, he places it on the ground causing a bright flash of light to glow from the ritual circle causing Harry to fill as if his body was being pulled by an unknown force. Harry fell down when the light ended and stares into the night sky as his mind goes blank.

**Year 27 ABY**

Han Solo wouldn't be what you would call a family man. But he was happy with his family none the less. He smiled as he looks at his three children. Jacen was the oldest, followed by his twin sister Jaina. Anakin was the youngest, despite being only a year younger than the twins. He looks at his wife Leia and found it hard to believe he got lucky with such a beautiful woman. It was a huge change from the life of being a smuggler and a rebel general but it was a life well worth it.

Han turn to his brother in law Luke Skywalker, who had grown up much from being just a mere kid he met back on Tatooine. Next to Luke was Mara Jade Skywalker and their infant son, Ben Skywalker, named after the legendary Jedi Master Obi-Wan 'Ben' Kenobi. Yes life was good, but it was also boring.

There was no conflicts right now, and peace was establish with the Imperial Remnant who held mostly the outer rim territories.

However it was a fragile peace. The Hero General of Endor knew the Empire would come back to full strength and attempt to conquer the galaxy. He just wished Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya would listen to him.

Even Leia couldn't convince him to prepare for a possible war with the Imperial Remnant.

A sudden loud bang caused the General to snap out of his thoughts and draw his blaster from his holster towards the noise. He was surprise to see a young teenager stand up from the table of now broken holocrons.

Han wasn't the only one who reacted. Luke and Leia both activated their lightsabers causing the green and blue sabers to glow at the dinner table.

Han was equally surprise to see the burglar appeared to be a young teenage boy. No older than his own children. What really astounded him was that his security system didn't go off to warn them that someone had broken into his home.

The boy waved his hand and said something he couldn't understand.

* * *

Author Notes: I know, short, but the next chapter will be longer. I promise. This is a Jaina Solo and Harry Potter Fanfic. I'm so going to change things. Once again the Yuuzhan Vong War does not happen in this story. So the Solo Twins and Anakin Solo grew up knowing peace.

Forcystus5 beta this chapter


	2. Communication

**Written in the Stars**

Author Notes: Inspired by A New Life, A New World – Originally by Zeppie,. Adopted by Corvus2010 (don't know why they stop working on it. It was a good story) please note the Yuuzhan Vong War does not happen in this story.

As promise this is a longer chapter.

**Chapter 02: Communication**

* * *

Harry thought his ritual had work for a moment. He could feel something like a portal opening up and he had successfully gone back in the past. He landed on something hard, breaking it on impact; a table by the looks of the remains. There were also some strange metal objects that were poking into him but he paid no need for that. He could fix it with magic later. Right now he needed to know how far back he went and where he was.

He got up and was surprise to see a man holding a strange gun at him while a male and female were holding glowing sticks. It was strange as he had never seen or heard of anything like those in the magical world. He doubt muggles invented something like that, then again there were glow sticks but the ones Harry was thinking of didn't glow or hum like the two adults holding them.

"Um, sorry about that." Harry said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

The man didn't lower his gun and instead steps in front of two people Harry realized were children around his own age.

This made Harry nervous knowing a parent never took well to anyone barging into their home unannounced when their children were present. He was more surprise the man holding the strange gun didn't fire it yet. It was then he heard a loud growl and was surprise to see something like big foot pictures he saw when he was a young boy growling at him.

[Who are you? How did you get into my house?] The man shouted at Harry.

"Er, I'm sorry I don't understand you." Harry said pointless knowing he didn't understand their language and he doubt they would understand his. However something was telling him to remain calm and don't do anything. Help was coming. Harry didn't know how that was possible, but he knew it was best to remain calm and not try to appear threatening.

"I don't think he speaks basic." Jaina said slowly.

"Nor does he seem to understand basic." Luke said wisely as he shuts off his lightsaber.

"Luke?" Leia asks.

"Trust the Force Leia. I sense no hostilities from this young man."

"That may be true, but look at what he is wearing." Mara Jade Skywalker replies with a frown.

"Black. Black robes with what looks like engravings on them. Can you make them out?" Leia said.

"I've never seen them." Luke said.

"Is he like…" Han said looking at Leia as if he didn't want to say it. "A Dark Walker?" Han says in a slow voice.

Luke closes his eyes for a moment before reopening them. The Grand Master of the New Jedi Order look confused.

"I do not sense any hostilities from the young man, but I cannot sense him." Luke replies.

"How is that possible?" Han asks, never taking his eyes off the young man.

[I don't mean any harm. I well, it's hard for me to explain but can you lower you weapons so we can try to talk?] The boy said waving his hands in front of him.

"What's he doing?" Han asks.

"Surrendering probably." Jacen said with a frown.

"Well we need answers." Han said.

"Put away your weapons." Luke said as he clips his lightsaber on his belt. Leia sensing what her twin was doing followed suit. It was only when Leia touch her husband's shoulder did he lower his blaster, but did not put it back in the holster. Instead Han kept it pointing down but his finger not far from the tripper.

"Any idea how we can talk to him?" Leia asks. The former Chief of State was curious on how to talk to the boy who manage to bypass their security.

"Why not Threepio, he is a translator isn't he?" Anakin Solo asks.

The Skywalker's and Solo's felt stupid for not thinking of this sooner. It has been a long time since the golden droid got to use his primary function.

"Good idea! Oh, Gold Rod! Get in here." Han shouted.

"Mara, can you take Ben into the lounge and see if Threepio is working." Luke said. Even though the stranger has yet to make any hostile moves; that did not mean the Grand Master would take precaution for his only infant son.

When Harry noticed the red hair woman holding a baby walking out the room he felt somewhat relived. He didn't want a fight to break out, but if a fight did occur, he would never forgive himself if an innocent child was harm in the crossfire.

Harry was wondering what to do when he saw something that made him curious. A golden mechanical robot walks in and spoke to the family.

The robot turns to Harry and speaks in a strange language.

"Er, hello."

"Hello."

Harry felt relived. Someone he could talk to. Maybe this robot could explain things to him and explain to the well-armed family that he meant no harm and it was an accident that he appeared unannounced.

"Who are you?" Harry asks.

"Who are you?"

Harry's smile turns to a frown. It was then he realized the robot was merely mimicking him.

"Stop copying me."

"I copy."

Harry was about to snap when he stop. The last sentence was different than what he said.

"Are you learning my language?" Harry asks eagerly.

"I learn language." The robot said.

"Are you capable of understanding me?" Harry asks.

"Yes."

"Where am I?" Harry asks eagerly.

"You are in the Solo home in the Presidio Sector of the New Republic Capital World Coruscant."

Harry's smile turns to a frown. A capital world? This was not good. Did he somehow travel forward in time or something? He also stopped to think of Capital World. That meant there were other worlds occupied, but he had to be sure.

"There are other planets?"

"Yes. Many are a part of the New Republic."

This caused Harry to frown deeper. This was not good. His mission, his quest was over, all because he made a grave mistake in his ritual.

"Something is bothering him." Jaina said slowly.

"He smiles then frowns." Luke said.

"What's he saying Gold Rod?"

"Oh General Solo. He has the most interesting language and dialect." C-3PO said with obvious delight in his voice. "His dialect seems to have elements of Ancient Alderaan along with…"

"What's he saying?" Han Solo repeated.

"He was merely curious to know where he was."

It was the Solo's turn to frown. They were well known, famous in the New Republic. How could someone not know who they were when one suddenly appeared into their home?

"Threepio, can you find out about how he got in our house without setting off our security system?" Leia asks in a kind voice.

"General Solo wishes to know how you enter his home without setting off his security systems."

Harry frowns again realizing one of the two adults was a Military General. This would make the man paranoid about protecting his family. It would also explain why the family was armed.

"The truth is, I don't know how. I was…" Harry stopped realizing he shouldn't mention anything about magic or rituals. He didn't know enough to know if they would take kindly to magic. "I was attempting to create a fast method of travel and I black out. The next thing I knew I crash into this house." Harry said.

Threepio turns to the family and repeats Harry's words.

"What do you mean he was attempting to create a fast method of travel?" Han snaps.

"Han." Leia said.

"He's not being entirely truthful." Luke says with a frown on his face.

"Is he lying?"

"No. He's not telling the full truth. I also sense a small amount of fear." Luke says.

"He could be hiding something." Jacen suggested.

"Or he could be afraid of something about him and we would attack him." Jaina said.

"He's good at controlling information, doesn't want us to know some things about him." Leia said. She herself had such a skill. It kept her as a spy in the Imperial Senate during the reign of Emperor Palpatine.

"He could be a criminal on the run. He broke in without meaning too. That's not the act of an honest person." Jacen Solo said.

"Ask him why he was attempting to use his new travel method." Luke asks.

"Ask him what planet he's from." Anakin Solo asks. "It must be isolated if he doesn't speak Galactic Basic."

"Master Skywalker wishes to know why you were attempting to your new travel method. Master Anakin also wishes to know what planet you are from and what language you are speaking. I too am curious about your language as it has the most curious dialect."

"I'm from England of Earth. My language is English."

"General Solo, he says he is from a place called Ing-land of planet Earth; and his language is called Inglish."

"Have any of you heard of such a place?" Han asks. He has been to many planets, but he's never heard of any planet called Earth.

Luke and Leia both shook their heads.

"Ask him why he wanted to leave his planet." Leia asks.

Threepio hated playing the between the roles, it was always him that got into trouble because he was a droid, but he turns to the Raven hair teen and repeats Leia's word's.

"Mistress Leia wishes to know why you wanted to leave your planet."

"I wasn't trying to leave. I had no idea other planets with life forms existed. I was trying to develop a new method of transportation using…well I'm not sure how to describe it." Harry said. Harry nearly let it slip and said magic. "I just wanted to get away from where I lived because everyone I knew was dead."

"He says he didn't mean to leave his planet. He was trying to use a new method of transportation with… well he wouldn't say. He said it would be hard to describe."

"Was he doing something illegal?" Jacen asks. Jaina frowns at her twins behavior. It was like he was looking for a reason to fight with the stranger.

"Master Jacen, he says he wanted to get away because everyone he knew was dead."

"So he is suffering and was attempting to find a place to start over." Luke said wisely.

[Look I don't mean to be rude… but shouldn't we do introductions first? Where I come from, it is terrible manners and consider very rude to not introduce yourself to another when you meet someone.] Harry said.

"What did he say?" Han said.

"He said shouldn't we begin introductions? Where he comes from, it is terrible of manners and extremely rude not to introduce yourself when you meet someone." Threepio said.

"He's right." Luke said with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Han asks.

"He means that even though our family safety was concern, we should have introduced ourselves to him before asking him all these personal questions. Even if he didn't mean to come into our home unexpectedly." Leia said.

[I know you wish for introductions, but may I ask who are you sir?] Threepio said.

[My name is Hadrian Potter.] Harry said using his full and real name. Harry was more of an alias or nickname to replace Hadrian.

"He says his name is Hadrian Potter. Master Luke, that is name is odd is it not."

"Perhaps to us, but where he comes from it might natural." Luke said.

"I am Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker." Luke replies.

[This is my previous master, Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker.] Threepio said, translating Luke's word. [This is General Han Solo, his wife; former Chief of State of the New Republic Leia Organa-Solo. These are their children; Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo and Anakin Solo. The Wookie is Chewbacca.] Threepio said as each member of the Solo family nods their heads at their names. Jacen merely gave a curt nod.

[Who are you?] Harry asks.

[Me sir?] Threepio said which sound to delight in his mechanical voice. [I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations. I am fluent in over six millions forms of communications and can…]

"Give it a rest professor." Han snaps. His long history with the droid told him that the droid was launching into his introduction speech again.

"Is it common, for people to appear out of thin air where he comes from?" Luke asks.

They all heard Threepio reply the question and to their surprise the boy looks down as if he was sad. He said something in a low voice and Luke could feel sadness in the young man.

"He said it used to be a method of travel on his planet. However, he doubts it is anymore. He also says that no one has ever traveled to the stars before and the furthest his people have ever gone is to their own moon."

"Why not!?" Han demanded.

"Han." Luke said. Everyone to turn look at Luke. "Perhaps it's best we shouldn't try to get involved too much in his personal life. I sense great sadness and conflict inside of him just talking about his home world. Something happen that makes him wish to avoid the topic. He is giving short answers because he is in pain about the topic."

"Is he a criminal?" Han said. Having committed many crimes himself he knew what it was like to be on the run from the law. Well from the Empire at least.

"Perhaps," Luke said in a thoughtful tone.

"Should we hand him over to Coruscant Security?" Leia asks.

"Even if he is a criminal, we hardly have the right to prosecute him. Even if he did come into our home unexpectedly. He also has no identification so in his defense could easily argue that he meant no harm. He also hasn't made any threats or demands and has been most corporate with us." Luke said.

"So what should we do?" Han asks.

"We could let him stay. I mean he has nowhere to go, so we could help him and find out what his strengths are so we can get him a job and a translator until he is capable of managing on his own." Jaina said.

"That's not a bad idea. However, it would be best if we took some precaution." Luke said to his niece. He frowns at her and wonder why she was being so defensive over the intruder.

Sure Jaina Solo thought the intruder was cute. His raven black hair was messy but also long. She also could tell he came from some sort of high family, possibly royalty by the way his hair was placed. Her own hair was similar as was her brothers and mothers. But what really caught her eyes, was his emerald green eyes. She has never seen such eyes before or any eyes that were so beautiful. However she frowns as she was able to sense sadness and pain in his feelings, though he was somehow able to mask and suppress these feelings on the surface.

Harry was surprise when General Solo, interrupted C-3PO and began to integrate the droid. The family began talking and finally what seemed to go on ended when Luke Skywalker spoke and his words seem to put the family at ease.

"The Solo's wishes for you to stay here until you are capable of getting a job. They wish to work with you to find out what you're good at, and will assist you. I have been assign to you as your temporary protocol droid until you get your own or learn Galactic Basic. Since you are new to Coruscant, I shall assist you in any way possible."

"Thank you." Harry said. However Harry was a little suspicious. The General may have offered this to him but his hand was still on his weapon which made Harry a little suspicious. The family seems to have notice where Harry was looking and spoke to the General who finally holster his weapon, but his hand wasn't too far from the gun itself.

"Allow me to show you your quarters." C-3PO said.

Harry follows the droid to an empty room as the door to his amazement slides open. C-3PO showed him around which includes a private bathroom, shower, a bed and a small living room. Harry thanked the C-3PO who seemed to be please that someone was giving him respect.

Harry lay on the bed and closed his eyes. He may be an 'honorable' guest of the Solo's, but he knew, his treatment here would be no better than the Dursley's. It was because they were cautious of him just as much as he was of them.

* * *

Author Notes: A new chapter in the same day. Don't worry i haven't abandoned Secrets of the Force. I'm looking at Star Wars Info for more information before I post the new chapter. Hope everyone enjoys the chapters, don't forget to leave your reviews.


	3. Conflict

**Written in the Stars**

Author Notes: Inspired by A New Life, A New World – Originally by Zeppie. Adopted by Corvus2010 (don't know why they stop working on it. It was a good story) please note the Yuuzhan Vong War does not happen in this story.

Harry is going to learn the Force Walk, the ability to seal a ghost and his powers for himself. However, which Jedi Should Harry Bind to himself.

**Chapter 03: Conflict**

* * *

Harry knew General Solo was trying to relax but he could see the alertness in his eyes. Harry didn't blame him. He too would be suspicious if a stranger entered his house and didn't know if the person was a threat to his family.

Harry heard Threepio thank the General. After Harry sat down on his bed did the General and his 'Wookie' friend leave shutting the door behind them. Harry flung himself backwards onto the bed and had to admit that it felt very comfortable. Knowing it was too early to go to bed; Harry reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small pouch.

The pouch itself was small, but the expandable charm was place on it so everything Harry owned was inside. He calmly pulls out a new fresh pair of robes before deciding to take a shower.

* * *

In the lounge area, the Solo's could hear the shower running. Jaina herself knew that he was lost and confuse. She had to admit, he was braver than he let on. She would have been terrified if she had arrived in a new world alone without knowing anything about their culture and language.

Luke and Mara Jade said their goodbyes and left the house. After reassuring Han there would be no trouble from Mr. Potter. Han went to his office while Leia decided to take a trip to the archive of the Republic. She wanted to know if she could find anything about Mr. Potter's home world.

"Do you think Hadrian would like to watch the swoop race with us?" Anakin asks.

"Or he could try to escape." Jacen said.

Jaina rolled her eyes at her twins claim. She doubted he would try to escape. He was a stranger on a new world with no connections or a place to go. So the only logical choice for their guest was to remain at the Solo's.

* * *

Harry got out the shower and put on some robes that covered his legs but left his upper robes for his chest off. He pulled out his pensive and grabs his Elder Wand and places it on his temple before placing the memory inside the pensive. He could see the smiling faces of his friends and allies smiling at him. He wondered how Teddy was doing. He felt ashamed of himself knowing that he didn't have the strength to be a part of his godson's life. Just looking at the mere moments of Teddy Lupin's life caused Harry to feel regret. Harry waved his wand and tries to ignore the pain he was feeling as he looks at his friends faces.

* * *

Jaina reached out to the Force and could feel that her family's guest was in pain. She got up quickly and ran to the guest room.

"What's going on?" Han half shouted after his children; as Jacen and Anakin followed Jaina to the guest room.

Jaina threw the door open and her eyes open in shock as a red beam of light was heading at her with incredible speed.

Jaina was equally surprise when the red beam of light redirected itself and hit the door.

Before Jaina had time to register what happen her twin summon the Force and summon a strange stick from Hadrian's hand.

"Why you!" Han snarled as Chewbacca let out a fearsome roar.

"Wait dad." Jaina said as she tried to stop a potential fight.

Harry said something, and looks away. Jaina tried to stop it from forming in her face, but she couldn't help it. She blushed at seeing Hadrian's naked upper body. She could see a six pack forming in his abdomen area, as well as seeing his muscles was well tone for someone so young. What really surprise Jaina though, was the scar on his left shoulder. It looked like something had dug into his shoulder leaving behind a nasty scar. If she had to guess, Hadrian fought in a war. At first she dismissed that thought. However she regained it soon enough, knowing her own mother and uncle fought in the Galactic Civil War when they were very young as well.

"He attacked you." Jacen said in an angry tone of voice.

"I think he was merely taken by surprise. You would be too if someone came in unexpectedly." Anakin said in a calm voice.

"What happen?" Han asks as he pointing his blaster at Hadrian who looked startled and somewhat afraid.

"Let's get Threepio." Jaina said.

Threepio it seemed wasn't far behind and appeared to them, happy he could be of some use with his primary programing.

"Forget Professor. We're closing the door until I decide the best course of action to take." Han said. His children knew at once he meant until their mother return and he would talk to her about the best course of action. "Chewie you stand guard until Leia come back." Han orders as his children quickly obeys. Han locks the door with Chewie standing guard.

"He was in pain, emotionally. I could sense it." Jaina said quickly before her brothers had time to stop her.

"What do you mean?" Her father asks.

"I don't know, but he was just hurting so I rush to see what was wrong." Jaina replied.

"The moment she opens the door he attacked her." Jacen added quickly.

Jaina open her mouth to argue but Han decided he wasn't the best person to deal with this right now. "Enough, I'll call Luke and see what he can find out about our guest." Han said. Jaina said nothing and knew he father would have most likely shot at Hadrian instead of asking questions. The only reason why he hasn't so far is because she and her brothers weren't hurt. Jaina thought hard about their mysterious guest. His reaction suggested that he, like her parents and uncle, was used to constant danger. The scar on his shoulder suggested that he had been in battles before.

Luke Skywalker was many things, hero to savoir to leader. He rebuilt the Jedi Order from the ashes and taught many students in his time. He found like his own teachers, Obi-Wan and Yoda, he enjoyed teaching during peaceful times. He's seen many things during his life time, however he never seen or heard of the ability to appear into thin air. So when Mr. Potter agreed to the terms, the Skywalker's and Solo's were suspicious but Luke understood. He had nowhere to go and had no way of going back. He was stuck on a new world and didn't understand the language. So he when he was called by Han to return and because there was an incident with his children, Luke knew at once it had to do with their guest. Luke picked up Leia on his personal speeder and quickly they return home.

Luke and Leia entered the Solo Mansion and could see the teenagers all looking at their mother with a worried expression. Han came up and explain to his wife what happen and showed them the strange stick Hadrian used against Jaina.

"It's almost alive." Leia replies as she moved it between her fingers.

Luke too it from his twin sister and held it. Leia was right, it seemed to be alive and be self-aware. What really startled Luke, was it was producing its own kind of energy similar to their guest. It wasn't the force, but he couldn't explain what it was.

"What happen?" Luke asks.

"He attacked Jaina with this stick so I disarmed him and took it from him." Jacen replies quickly before his siblings had time to respond.

"He attacked because I went into his room unannounced. The moment he realized who I was he somehow managed to redirect his attack to hit the door instead of me. I think he was merely taken by surprise and…"

"What is it?" Luke asks kindly.

"I think he is used to being in constant danger. His reaction time was nearly unreal to believe." Jaina said.

"Why did you go into his room?" Leia asks her daughter. They may not be close, but they did respect each other.

"I sense he was in pain. I went to make sure he was okay." Jaina says calmly.

"I think it's best if we talk to Mr. Potter." Luke says as he walks towards the guest room.

After knocking on the door, Luke was surprise to see the young man sitting down in the middle of the room in deep mediation.

* * *

A knock on the door cause Harry to break out of his meditation and to his surprise, Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker walks in with Threepio. Jacen, Anakin and Jaina were hanging with their parents in the door way.

"Greetings, Sir Potter. Master Luke wishes to talk to you real quick about your Jedi Abilities." C-3PO said in a clam tone.

"I don't think their Jedi abilities, but it's called magic. You see, I'm a wizard."

Harry waited as Threepio translated his words and he watch Master Skywalker narrow his eyebrows together before pulling out his wand and looking at it. He then said something which caused Threepio to ask him the same question. [What is this stick?]

"It's called a Wand, we use it to preform magic." Harry replies. It was best to be honest. He was the one, at fault for the mess he was in. He just prayed they weren't like Umbridge or the Ministry in believing their own truth instead of thy truth.

[Mr. Potter says it's called a Vand. It allows him to preform magic.]

Luke raised his eyebrows carefully. He has traveled to many planets before and some of the natives believed the ability to use the Force was like magic. But he has never actually seen magic before. He never thought it was real. It could explain the strange energy that was radiating off Mr. Potter.

[What does magic do?] Luke asks.

Threepio repeated the question causing a small smile to appear on Harry's face.

"Almost anything you can think off. Transform things, summon objects, cure wounds as well as causing them. Of course, you need training to actually accomplish those feats. It also has light and dark natures in their spell works." Harry said sadly.

Luke couldn't help but frown at Mr. Potter's words. It sounded a lot like the Force. The Force had its own light and dark natures to it. However, he couldn't help but wonder if Mr. Potter served the light or the dark. His robes suggested he was a dark side user, however… Luke couldn't sense any malice or hate coming from the young man. Just, pain and suffering. Then again, the dark nature of what he called magic could be different from the Dark Side of the Force.

[And, what do you serve?] Luke asks carefully. Threepio carefully asks the question.

"I am not light, but I'll never serve the darkness. The light has betrayed and used me far too many times for me to serve it." Harry said carefully. Threepio repeated Harry's words and Luke narrowed his eyes. It was too early to be a judge of Mr. Potter's actions but he was no doubt telling the truth.

[Why did you attack Jaina?]

"She caught me by surprise. I didn't expect anyone to barge in and for a moment I thought I was under attack. I'm sorry if I scared the Solo's." Harry said.

Harry could feel something entering his mind but he learned how to control Occlumency. He pushes the invader out of his mind.

"Please don't enter my mind." Harry said in a grunt voice. "Doing that in my homeworld without a warrant can be considered a crime under most circumstances."

Luke looked surprise when Harry said that and quickly looked at his nephew Jacen to see he was actually trying probe his mind.

[Jacen stop it.] Luke orders. It was rare for Luke to show his authority, but when he did, it was best to quickly obey. Jacen did so.

[Something is going on, I couldn't read his mind well enough…]

[Don't do that. Invasion on the mind should never be use so recklessly. Also, I don't think he liked that very much. Remember even if he attacked, he only did so in self-defense as he believed he was under attack. And it appears his homeworld has regulations for the use of this power, and you violated them in his opinion] Luke said.

Jaina frowns at her uncles words. No doubt he too came to the same conclusion as her or he believed her.

"Can I have my wand back?" Harry asks. He would need his wand back if he was going to defend himself against this well-armed family. Ones who were capable of using wandless magic and enter one's mind at will. Threepio repeated Harry's words causing the Jedi Master to frown. It was as if he was calculating every possibility in his head.

[Jaina, what do you think?] Luke asks.

[He attacked me because I enter his room unannounced. Even when he attacked, he immediately stopped himself and redirected his attack so I wouldn't be harm. He showed great restraint Master.] Jaina said. Jacen look at his twin in shock. It was clear he wasn't expecting this from her.

[Very well, we'll return his vand to him. Under the condition he won't use it again on anyone in the household.] Luke said. Threepio translated Luke's words to Harry and Harry nodded in agreement. Luke used the Force to hand the vand back and Harry took it immediately. Harry said something and Luke look at Threepio in question.

[Master Potter thanks you and asks General Solo if he can rearrange the room to his likely.]

Everyone turns to Han who gives a curt nod of his head. After Leia narrowed her eyes together and didn't object.

Harry was thankful that they gave him back his wand and was glad when the family left closing the door shut. He wasn't sure how he should feel, the daughter, Jaina never left her eyes off of him and it seemed the family calmed down when she spoke.

Harry said nothing but waves his wand and the door became magically locked.

Luke reassured Han and Leia that there would be no trouble and if there was, they should contact the Jedi immediately to remove Mr. Potter. Somehow the problem would come from Jacen. Jacen it seems, took an immediately dislike to Hadrian. Jaina sighed as she went to her room and lays on her bed. Her mother was telling Luke and Han her research on Hadrian's home planet and language ended up in vain as she could not find even the smallest clue about his planet or its location. Jaina sighs and falls asleep.

* * *

Author Notes: Harry is going to learn the Force Walk, the ability to seal a ghost and his powers for himself. However, which Jedi Should Harry Bind to himself. I normally use Revan, Meetra Surik and Bastila Shan, but I'm open to suggestions.


	4. The Jedi Temple

**Written in the Stars**

Author Notes: Inspired by A New Life, A New World – Originally by Zeppie. Adopted by Corvus2010 (don't know why they stop working on it. It was a good story) please note the Yuuzhan Vong War does not happen in this story.

Poll for Force Walk

Yoda

Satele Shan

Revan

Bastila Shan

Meetra Surik

Mace Windu

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Shaak Ti

Only One Will be the Winner

**Chapter 04: The Jedi Temple**

* * *

Harry woke up feeling slightly refresh. Yesterday was a crazy day but he was glad they manage to resolve the issue without violence. He was even more grateful that they allowed him to keep his wand.

Harry took a shower before he would magical remake the room he was given. He waved his wand and was pleased to see that his magic was working well. In fact, it seemed to be working even better than normally. Harry waved his wand a few more times and smiled.

* * *

The Solo children woke up and could feel something strange in the Force. It was as if things were moving and changing in the Force. The source was inside Hadrian's room. Jaina half wanted to run in the room to make sure he was okay. But yesterday's incident surface in her mind, causing her to remember what might happen if she just barge in the room even though it was their house.

"What's he doing?" Jacen half demanded, half asks to no one in particular.

"He did say he wanted to arrange the room to his liking. I'm sure when he's done." Jaina said.

"What do you mean?" Han asks carefully.

"Not now dear." Leia said. However she too had a frown on her face and was eyeing the guest room with some suspicion.

"Should we invite Hadrian for some breakfast?" Anakin asks.

"Don't bother. I doubt he would want to eat with us." Jacen replies. Jaina stares at her twin giving him a hard look.

"He hasn't eaten anything since he got here. I'm sure he's hungry." Jaina said.

"We'll have Threepio give him some food." Leia said, her tone of voice told all three of her children to end the conversation at once. They said nothing more but ate their dinner in silence.

"Can we take Harry to the Jedi Temple, mom?" Jaina asks after several minutes of silence.

Han nearly choke on his food and looks at Jaina as did everyone else.

"Why do you want to take him there?" Leia asks calmly.

"Well it can't be good to be coupe up inside a room all day. We could also take him there to get a medical scan." Jaina said thoughtfully.

"Plus he shows he can use the Force that he calls 'magic' perhaps he can be trained as a Jedi." Anakin said hopefully.

"That will be up to your uncle Luke to decide. He is the Grand Master." Leia finally says in a small voice. It was clear to Jaina that she did not like the idea of him joining the Order. The Order itself was sacred and they knew nothing about him.

* * *

Harry paused as he felt the wind blow as if someone was trying to talk to him in his ear.

"You can come out, I know you're there." Harry said. He felt stupid knowing that he didn't understand the language of this world. So he doubted the person who was trying to reach out to him would be able to understand him.

Harry turns around and sees nothing. Harry frowns when he sense the person's presence wasn't there anymore.

Harry decided that he should mediate and try to clear his mind before even attempting to leave his prison cell; it wasn't a bad cell though. He was allowed to use magic and even arrange everything the way he liked. It almost felt like he was back at Hogwarts.

About an hour later, a knock on the door caused Harry to open his eyes. He put on his glasses before saying 'Come in.' and to his surprise; C-3PO came in holding a tray of food.

"Master Hadrian, are you well enough to travel?" Threepio asks setting the tray down.

"I am." Harry said as he narrow his eyes. "Why?"

"The Solo's wish to know if you are interested, you can go with them to the Jedi Temple for a brief medical scan and to see if you are willing to join the Jedi Order." Threepio said.

"The Jedi Order?" Harry said.

"It's an ancient order of Force Users that guard and protect the galaxy on behalf of the New Galactic Republic." Threepio said.

Harry sighs and agreed knowing he had nothing better to do. He turns and places his wand on his temple before placing some memories in the pensive.

It was still early, the sun was barely in the sky but Harry was surprise to see no wheels on the 'speeder'. Threepio was coming with them as Harry didn't understand the language of the world and could easily get lost.

They arrived on one of the Jedi Temple's platforms and Jaina seemed eager to walk with Harry. Jacen however, storm off towards one of the training rooms and started to spar with some of his friends.

Anakin was equally interested in Harry's abilities and walked with him.

They went to the medical wing and Harry was lying on a table with robots scanning him from above.

Grand Master Luke Skywalker, along with his wife, Mara Jade Skywalker along with their friends and colleges Kyp Durron and Corran Horn stood there.

"Master Skywalker, his body is most unusual. I've never seen anything like it."

"What do you mean?" Luke asks the Jedi Healer.

"He seems to have an unusual energy inside of him, contained within his appendix. It appears this energy inside the usually useless organ helps him draw the Force around him with more inherent ease."

"His appendix?" Mara asked in confusion. "I thought that was an organ that has lost all of its original function through the process of human evolution. It should be completely useless for all intents and purposes."

"I can't really explain this without spending more time to further test the data I have acquired, Master Jade," The Jedi Healer said in an intrigued tone. "But I can propose a few theories for now. The first one is that even though he looks perfectly human, he may actually be from one of the Near-human subspecies that evolved a little differently in far-off worlds, like the Chiss and Miraluka. Given the fact he obviously comes from a very isolated world, it may be a high possibility. Another one may be that his organ obtained this unregistered energy from the unpredictable results that pour out of a Force Wound. Because of his grievous wounds and obvious depressed psychological state, as well as high Midi-chlorian count, that's also possible. Finally, but in my opinion less probable, is that his appendix may have been empowered through a science experiment mixing the natural sciences, high technologies and some use of the Force. The only thing I can use to back this theory is the precedent of the Force-empowered elite unites of the Empire Reborn faction that dissolved 10 years after the Battle of Endor; however his Force-presence doesn't feel twisted like theirs so I am not so sure about that theory. At any rate, I would still need more time to analyses this new data to know for sure." The Jedi Healer explained.

"You'll have it," Luke reassured. "But could you please elaborate on your earlier statement? About his grievous wounds and his higher than average Midi-chlorian count?

"Well, the Force drawn to his appendix appears to be slowly healing him. However, if there is one thing about him that disturbs me is his eyes. His eyes are terrible; he's nearly blind without those strange objects that allow him to see."

"Can his eyes be fixed?" Luke asks.

"Yes, but it will take time. Also you might want to see this." The healer showed a scan at Harry's internal body.

"What am I looking at?" Luke asks.

"Internal scars. Some of them have healed but there are marks that he has been…"

"Tortured?" Mara Jade said in a soft whisper.

"That appears to be the cause. Some are new, but some of his bones have never mended properly and have scars on them. Some are very old. I would have to suspect that he's been tortured as a child, possibly treated as a slave." The healer replied.

The Jedi Master's paled at the Healer's words. Slavery was forbidden but not uncommon. If he was a slave, it could explain why he wanted to leave his planet. Or find some place new. Luke felt somewhat ashamed for his mistreat of the young man.

"What about his Midi-chlorian count?" Luke asks. "Anything worthy of mention?"

"Yes there is. We ran a midi-chlorians count on him and we were so stunned we decided to triple check the test and his numbers are still off the charts. It's over fifty thousand."

"Over fifty thousand?!" The Jedi Master said in shock.

"That's the highest our counter can go, I suspect it may be even higher than that but our scanners cannot go any higher. It will take several days to get an accurate scan."

"Not even you have a mid-chlorian count that high. I doubt even your father…" Mara Jade said slowly.

"No. And no Jedi ever has; at least to my knowledge." Luke finished. The Grand Master was afraid, and for good reason. If he was trained and later on turn dark, then there would be no stopping him. He was a complete unknown. That made him dangerous.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes after being drug asleep. According to Threepio, they were going to fix his body, which seem to be heavily scared.

Now that the procedure was over, his body ache but he could see a lot better. In fact, he could see better than without his glasses.

"Master Hadrian, are you feeling alright?" Threepio asks.

"Yeah, just give me a moment." Harry said as he summons water in his hands and splashes it in his face.

"I am to escort you to the Jedi High Council Chambers so you may begin your initiation into the Jedi Order." Threepio said.

"Alright, let's go." Harry said.

Harry followed Threepio where he could see many young Jedi training; Jacen among them. It was clear he was skilled with the laser sword as he was taking on several opponents at once. Harry walks up the elevator and could see the entire planet was covered in a city like structure.

Harry calmed down and enters the chamber where several people were city. Luke Skywalker, the Grand Master was sitting in the center.

"The Jedi's welcome you to their humble home. They want you to know that this is only an informal test and will not harm you in any way. The test is simple. You are to try to sense what is on a holopad and tell them what it is."

Harry narrowed his eyes. This was something he was never good at. He couldn't sense things on… well a holopad and tell them what it was. A man held up a holopad and careful made sure it wasn't reflecting on the window, Harry narrowed his eyes. This it seemed was impossible. There was no way he could do this and he couldn't see how.

Luke said something.

"Relax and try to close your eyes and let the images come to your mind." Threepio translated.

Harry did as he was told and waited.

"Nothing." Harry said opening his eyes.

Threepio translated Harry's words and the Master's all seemed to look disappointed.

Harry spent the next hour trying to do impossible things. However, every time he tried to use the 'Force' it seemed to take a lot out of him. The Jedi Masters only seem to be disappointed. Not in him, but rather they were disappointed as this isn't what they expected.

Finally Harry was dismissed.

{You're failure is not in you, rather your lack of understanding what you know.} A voice said in his mind. Again, Harry felt and sense the presence of someone near.

"Who are you?" Harry said.

A figure appears before Harry and Harry knew at once it was some sort of ghost, yet he didn't look anything like a ghost from his world. Harry narrowed his eyes and stares into the ghostly blue eyes of the figure standing before him.

* * *

A Force Apparition has appeared before Harry, capable of understand him. However, who is this Force Apparition?

Check my polls to find out. I got a good idea on who it should be, but I want to know who you want it to be and why.


	5. Farewell

**Written in the Stars**

Author Notes: And the winner is Satele Shan! Reason: She is a Master of the Force, her knowledge rivalling Master Yoda. She is also Strong in the Force (In this story her skills and abilities could rival Anakin Skywalker if she were alive.) Like Make Windu, she has Shatterpoint and has mastered all seven lightsaber forms. She has great insight. With the ability to see the future at will and is capable to altering the future by seeing every path. She's also a great leader having leaded the Jedi Order during both peace times and war. She's a tactician; capable of creating strategies besting even the most experience General's and Admiral's. Like Harry, she has seen and known the darkness but does not seek it or want it.

Hope you guys agree. I wanted someone who is both strong in the Force, and skilled at lightsabers.

**Chapter 05: Farewell**

* * *

Harry stares at the woman before him. It was hard to tell because of the blue light, but she looked very beautiful. However it was clear she died perhaps in her forties or fifties. Perhaps humans age slower in this galaxy than in his.

"Who are you?" Harry asks.

"I was once known as Grand Master Satele Shan of the Jedi Order. The old Jedi Order. Before this new Jedi Order came into place." She said.

"How is it I'm able to understand you, I don't know your language."

"I am using a force technique to allow you to understand me. However it takes a lot out of me and we don't have much time." Satele said.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Because you are strong in the Force, mostly due to your own knowledge on your talents. However I came to you because I sense you are the Galaxy's best hope. There is a faction of force users that call themselves Sith. They have grown dark and evil; representing chaos, anarchy and even death wherever they go. I sense they are growing strong and will soon destroy all in their path and this Jedi Order, which is so fragile and weak, cannot stop them."

"Are you suggesting I take control of the Jedi Order?" Harry asks.

"No, that would be unwise. They will not accept you, and the one called Jacen Solo is both angry, jealous even hates you. A dangerous combination and if not controlled, it will destroy him. I also do not approve of this Jedi Order. It does not stand for the same things a true Jedi should stand for. Yes we are guardians of peace and justice. But in times of crisis, we are also warriors and soldiers of the Republic."

"So what should I do?" Harry asks.

"When you return home, we shall speak more. Someone approaches." Satele said before vanishing.

"Master Potter, the Jedi Council wishes to speak to you." Threepio said.

* * *

Inside the council chambers, Luke was speaking against the idea of training him. The Order was not prepare for a student of his caliber. Mara Jade agreed. The others were still unsure on what to think. However, Luke trained many of them so they were trusting his judgment.

They fell silent as the doors open and Harry Potter walks in.

"You skills are no doubt impressive young master Potter. However, because you don't understand the Force, we have decided that we will not train you." Luke said and Threepio translated his words. To their surprise, it seemed Harry was expecting this answer. Harry gave a bow and left the chambers without uttering a word.

"Strange. I expected him to ask why." Mara Jade replies.

"More like he knew what our response was going to be." Kyle Katarn said.

"What's strange is that I could not sense anything from him. No anger, no sadness, he was just hollow." Kyp Durron said.

"Perhaps this is for the best," Kenth Hamner said. "He had trouble controlling his Force powers and it's better if we don't raise him as a Jedi as the Jedi way of life could be bad for him instead of a good thing."

"I think it would be wise to keep a close eye on him." Corran Horn said.

"The timing couldn't be worse. The Empire is coming to renew their peace treaty with us and we can't afford to have this treaty jeopardize." Luke said, shaking hi head.

"I agree. Somehow I fear he will play a critical role in the treaty." Mara Jade said.

* * *

Harry enters the Solo's home with the rest of the children only for Han to grab Harry and started to yell at him.

"General Solo wishes to demand why did you place a trap in your room?" Threepio said after Jaina managed to get her father to release Harry and explain what was going on.

"There are no traps." Harry said in a confuse tone of voice.

"Mistress Leia head is trap is what appears to be a bowl and she cannot resurface."

Harry eyes open wide and he immediately bolts into the guest room where he found Leia face in the water.

Tapping his wand on the bowl, Leia head sprung up and gasp for air.

"Curiosity is not a sin. But it should be treated with caution." Harry said.

[What did he say?] Han said.

[He said curiosity isn't a sin. But it should be treated with caution.] Threepio repeated.

[He speaks with wisdom of a Jedi.] Jaina said after a few moments of silence. Leia was talking to Han trying to reassure him that she was alright. Jaina used this time to stare at the room before her and was surprise on how it look like. It could have been her imagination, but the room seemed to be bigger. A strange bed had replaced her parent's guest bed that was covered in some sort of silk.

"Jaina." Han said breaking her out of her thoughts. She quickly lefts the room leaving Harry inside as Han slams the door shut and locks it.

Harry turns around and wasn't surprise to see Satele Shan standing there.

"What happen?" Han asks.

"It was like I was living inside another person's nightmare. I saw… a mad man. One who made Palpatine look sane and he was trying to kill him." Leia said in the lounge.

"What did you see?" Han asks.

"Lots of flashes of light. It was a world completely different from our own. By the worst I fear was when I saw this man attempt to kill a baby."

"Sounds almost like Palpatine." Han said in a slow voice.

"Yes, but the thing is I fear he was that child." Leia said.

"You mean that he was mark for death as a child?" Jaina said.

"I believe so."

"Maybe he should have died." Jacen replies.

"Jacen!" Leia shouted.

"I'm speaking the truth. I've felt some sort of darkness inside of him and he's…" Jacen replies but he stopped. He didn't need to continue, everyone except Han sensed it. Their guest was in pain and it made the Force echo in agony around them.

Jaina was the first to her feet. She rushes to the door and opens it at once.

* * *

Harry stood there as Satele explain what the Jedi and Sith were. She explain how she stood by and watch the events of the Galaxy unfold and she could do nothing to change it but watch. Now she that Harry body was adapting to the Force, she could do something about it.

"What do you plan to do? Possess me?" Harry said cautiously the moment Satele finish.

"No, you would possess me. You will have all my strengths, powers, abilities, and intelligence. What would take you years to master, will take you only moments. You would still be you. However you would be in a way, reborn. There for, when the time is right, you will introduce yourself to a new name. From now on, you will be Theron Shan."

"What do I do?" Harry asks.

"I have planted the information in your mind. Now all you have to do is absorb me." Satele said.

Harry did so and knowing he would be in tremendous pain, absorbed Satele who gracefully accepted the bond.

Information was rushing through Harry's mind like a computer download. This caused him to collapse on the ground and hold his head.

After what seem like an eternity, the pain stops. At that moment, the door slides open and Harry weakly looks up to see the Solo family.

"What happen?" Han asks as Hadrian attempted to get up.

"Are you alright?" Jaina asks as she rushes to his side and helps him up.

"My head just hurts after my ritual is all." Harry mumble.

Silence filled the room.

"You can speak our language." Jacen shouted in an accused voice.

"Jacen." Jaina half shouted at her twin.

"Explain this Potter." Han growled as Chewbacca was started to growl.

"It was my ritual, it allows me to absorb information at a fast pace." Harry replies.

Harry suddenly kneeled over and grabbed his head with his right hand. He shut his eyes as if he were in sudden pain. Jaina could feel Harry's left hand gripping her shoulder and it hurt. But she didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Jaina asks.

"Get out of my head." Harry said in a dangerous tone. Everyone turns to look at Jacen whose face was tightening up.

"He's blocking his thoughts. I can't read his mind." Jacen said in a tough voice as sweat began to come down his face.

"Jacen stop, you're hurting him." Jaina called out. Before her parents could stop their oldest son, Harry shoved his hand forward and Jacen flew backwards and hit the wall.

Chewbacca let out a roar but Jaina shouted "No!" to prevent the giant Wookie from attempting to hurt Hadrian.

"Chewie." Han said. Han wouldn't normally defend a stranger over his own children, but Jacen's actions were out of line and it was clear Hadrian only responded in self-defense. He did nothing to warrant such actions and Han hated to admit it, but he would have reacted worse. Hadrian was showing high levels of restraint of not hurting Jacen. Han felt best if his wife and Luke would handle Jacen, he was after all a part of the Jedi Order and the punishment for misusing the Force fell to the Jedi Council.

"Let's leave him to rest." Leia said as Anakin help his brother up. She too was angry at her eldest son's action. She would speak to Luke about her son misusing the Force.

* * *

For several days, Harry did not come out of his room and the Solo's did not venture near his room. Jaina offer pondered to know what Hadrian was doing. Despite getting off on the wrong foot with her family, Jaina sense no darkness in him like her twin claimed. Instead she sense loneliness, sadness and suffering. She wished she could get to know him. However things were tense right now. Jacen got yelled out by their Uncle and it was rare for their Uncle to yell. Normally it was their father who did the yelling. What upset Jaina however, was Luke and the Council deciding for Hadrian not to study the Force under the Jedi.

After a week, Harry came out of his room and asked Threepio for General Solo.

"Yes?" Han asks.

"I want to apologize." Hadrian said.

"For?" Han said in surprise.

"Everything and anything I've done to cause problems for your family." Hadrian said. This caused her father to raise his eyebrows in surprise. Jaina herself was surprise. Jacen walked out the room clearly unwilling to be near Hadiran. Anakin stop watching the swoop race and turn to watch the conversation carefully. Chewbacca who heard the words look a bit surprise as well, but it was hard to tell from his furry face.

"I also need a favor. I don't know how much they are worth, but I have gold, and well… I want to buy a ship." The moment those words left Hadrian's lips, Jaina felt a slight pain in her heart. She suddenly realized what he meant. He was leaving.

"Gold is rare material. Just a full pound of gold can get you a decent ship." Han said slowly.

"I want a either a freighter or a light corvette." Harry said.

"That's going to cost about fifteen thousand credits. You can get a ship custom build for about twenty five thousand credits." Han said slowly.

Harry waves his wand and a bag appeared, full of gold bars with no markings.

"You think that's enough?" Harry asks.

"More than enough, you can get a Star Cruiser with this much. Or a very good ship, at any rate." Han said as he looked at the gold in surprise.

"I don't know anyone who can build me the ship, but I got an idea on the model. It's base off old Corellian Corvette." Harry said as he presses a button on a holorecorder showing a ship. "It's called the Defender, a light corvette. You think they can build this?" Harry asks.

"I'll do some modifications myself. I'll give you the best ship money can buy. But why do you want to leave?" Han asks curiosity.

"I want to see the Galaxy. I want to learn where I belong if I belong anywhere. I cannot stay in your guest room all my life and I'm not the type to stay in one place too long. I'm, I guess you could say a drifter." Harry said.

Later that night, Han came home to tell Harry and his family that he got in contact with a Corellian Ship Yards, and they agreed to build the ship. With the money Harry gave Han, it was going to be the fastest starship in the enter Republic. Jaina decided to help her father and offer her own suggestions. However, there was one thing her parents wouldn't let the young seventeen year old do, and that was go with Harry.

During that time, Han and Jaina were teaching Harry to fly a star ship.

It took three months for the ship to be fully assembled and ready for her maiden voyage. The day finally came and Harry was saying his goodbyes to the Solo's and Skywalkers. Jacen was the only one who refused to show him off.

Harry boarded his ship and named it Serenity. Harry got in the cockpit and like the sun setting; he disappeared into the darkness of space.

* * *

Author Notes: A Light Corvette is bigger than a Freighter. A freighter is about 20 to 50 meters long in the Star Wars Universe while a light Corvette is 50 to 100 meters long.

Beta by Forcystus5


	6. Allies

**Written in the Stars**

**Author Notes: **

**Chapter 06: Allies**

Harry sat on the cockpit and realized how lonely it was. He half miss being at the Solo's but knew it was better to leave then stay. The Solo's especially Jacen did not trust him. Only the two youngest seem interested in him but he doubt the parents would allow their children to get close to him. In the end, it was like being back at the Dursley's with no friends or anyone to talk to.

Harry gives a heavy sigh and look puzzled at where he should go. For the first time, he was free to go anywhere he wanted, but he had no destination in mind.

He decided in the end, to mediate on this and saw a planet with a space station on it. A space station moving back together.

Harry opens his eyes and enters hyperspace towards the unknown regions. Rakus Prime, or better known as Lehon. The Force wanted him to rebuild the Star Forge.

Harry was in mediation when the ship came out of hyperspace. He walks in the bridge and could see the broken factory station that was barely able to cling together.

Moving his ship towards the only hanger Harry find and he landed his ship inside. Harry walks around the empty corridors seeing it has been abandon. It seems no one has attempted to even fix the factory. Harry walks deeper in the core of the factory and could feel the stations heartbeat. Harry walks to the core and could feel it. It was still alive.

"Maximus Reperio." Harry said pointing his wand at the station core. It took every ounce of power and strength to send the power it need to repair the broke station.

However Harry knew it was working. Metal was re-forging itself and popping into place. Harry could feel sweat pouring off his face and his energy was dropping slowly. Finally Harry fell to his knees and stop the spell. He grabs the rail and attempts to stand back up. He looks at the Elder Wand and knew what he had to do.

Harry drops his wand into the core and he turns away as a bright flash of light erupted and Harry didn't have to look to see that the Force and Magic of the Elder Wand fix the entire station. Walking towards the command deck Harry was surprise to find a lightsaber laying in the room. Harry activates it and sees it was a crimson blade. Harry didn't like the blade but he took it with him none the less.

Harry walks to the weapon modification and immediately got to work. He was able to reshape the lightsaber and use a blue crystal to create the lightsaber he wanted.

Harry spent a month in the station, building ships and fighters. When he wasn't creating new designs from Satele's memories, he was running around the station and training to keep himself in shape. Within a month's time, he manage to create a fleet. The only problem was he had no army or forces to command. He doubt he could convince others to join him and allow him to create a government that would challenge the rest of the Galaxy.

Harry sighs before putting on his new armor and clothing. He locked all the ships and fleet he assemble before going on board the _Serenity _and taking off towards a planet reknown for holding secrets.

* * *

Jaina was upset and quiet. That was unusual for the talkative teen. Her family knew the reason for her depression. Ever since Hadrian Potter left, she hasn't been herself. No one however could say anything to cheer her up. The truth was, Jaina was ashamed that her family kept Hadrian such a distance from them. She felt that they could have learn more from Hadrian than her family realized. Just from judging the way he was able to rearrange his room and change the shape told her there was much about the Force her family didn't know about. She wanted to join him on his quest, but her parents forbid her to help him. She understands that she was under age, but she wasn't a child.

She learn from her mother and uncle at a young at to trust the Force, and the Force told her Hadrian wasn't a threat, he was just lost. She couldn't explain it, but she knew she was attracted to him. She had many suitors, it didn't help being a child of two Republic heroes. She also knew many would be seeking her hand in marriage. While many were her friends, she wasn't attracted to any of them. She also knew boys her own age to men much older than her father would do anything to get what she had. However, Hadrian was different. True he never made any attempt to talk to her, but neither did she. As much as she hated her family for keeping him at such a distance, she was frustrated with herself for not trying to be there and standing up for him when he had no one to stand up for him.

Jaina grabs her lightsaber and stars practicing. She was attempting to master the second form but she was having difficulties. After an hour of practicing, she shuts off her lightsaber.

"It's not good, I can't concentrate." Jaina says in disbelief.

"Is your mind on Hadrian?" Her mother's voice said breaking her train of thought.

Jaina looks surprise and looks at her mother.

"How did you know?" Jaina asks.

"I've seen the way you've look at him when he was here. Your mind is on him even when we hardly knew him or understood him well enough." Leia says in a soft voice.

"We never really gave him a chance. He was alone and afraid in a new world and we push him aside instead of trying to help him. The Force brought him here for a reason, now I fear that reason will come back to haunt us." Jaina said.

"You think we should have been more open with him?" Leia asks her daughter.

Jaina looks at her mother careful, not sure where she was going with this. She slowly nods.

Leia gives a small sigh at her only daughter.

"Somehow I fear you are correct. However he wanted to leave as he was not bound to this world like we are. Also," Leia said before she gives a sigh.

"Why couldn't he be train as a Jedi? He has skills and knowledge that we could have benefit from." Jaina said.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but Luke fears that he will fall to the Dark Side. There were signs during our medical examinations of possible torture. So we don't know what state his mind is in. Also, that wound on his shoulder is from some form of Dark Side. A curse by the looks of it. Also, we nearly miss this, but some form of a curse was formed on his forehead. So we don't know his mental state. Luke believes it would be unwise to train him." Leia said.

"He was touch by the Dark Side?" Jaina said in surprise. Her mother gives her a small nod.

Jaina knew he wasn't a Dark Jedi or even Sith. She doubt he was evil in any way. However, that made her admire Hadrian even more. To have been touch by the Dark Side and continue to stay pure and a good person was amazing. She knew deep in her heart that Hadrian was a good person. This made her wonder were he was now.

* * *

**Taris **

It took about three millenniums but the world of Taris was a city of towers and greatness in the outer rim. While the upper city was a flux of paradise, the lower city was control by the swoop race gangs and the terrible Exchange.

The _Serenity _moved towards the city and landed on the upper city docking port.

Harry got out before putting on his new armor and equipping his lightsaber to his belt. He walks off the ramp before realizing a small party was coming his way.

"Welcome to Taris. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you for your passport and landing permit."

Harry pulls out some gold and hands it to the Port Master.

"I have business here that must be discreet. If anyone asks, this part of the spaceport is closed for repairs." Harry said.

The Port Master was beside himself. Not only was he given a large amount of gold, it was enough to allow him into early retirement.

"Of course," The port master said bowing to what appeared to be either a warrior, or a young lord.

Harry said nothing as he walks out of the spaceport and into the large city.

Harry walks through the crowd where people were selling many merchandise. Harry ignore many who were calling out to him. He had what he needed, however the Force was telling him to come here for a reason.

Harry said nothing as several Imperial Storm Trooper walk past him. While they didn't run the city, or the planet, their presence kept the upper cities safe from the swoop gangs.

Harry walks to the public elevator saw several storm troopers guarding it.

"Hold it, no civilians are allowed down to the lower levels." The Imperial Trooper said holding his hand out in front of Harry.

"I have business down there." Harry said using the Force Manipulation.

"A Jedi, you may be a Jedi but the Republic has no say in these parts."

"I'm not a part of the Republic." Harry said.

"Then we are not reasonable for what happens to you. Alright, you can go in, just a fair warning. Those swoop race gangs will shoot anybody down there, including us." The Captain said.

"Consider me warned." Harry said as he walks in the elevator. The door shuts down the moment he was in.

Harry walks through the corridors of the lower city and unlike the upper city, where it was clean and beautiful, the lower cities reek and were filthy. People eyed him suspiciously. As if they weren't use to seeing someone so clean. Or someone come down at all.

A group of thugs walked in front of Harry. Satele's knowledge he acquired told him that they were Weequay.

"It's a toll to come down our street."

"I will tell you this only once. You don't want to cross me." Harry said in a low voice. The Weequay gave short laughs before the apparent leader gives Harry a shove in the shoulder.

"We tell you what to do, we're the ones who give the threats. So how about you cough up your credits, and we'll let you keep your legs."

"How about you back off, or you'll just die." Harry said.

The leader of the small gang attempted brought out a sharp but rusty looking vibroblade and held it on against Harry's neck.

"Now I know you're going to apologize." The leader said as moves closer to Harry face giving off the smell of bad breath.

Faster than they could see, Harry activates his sapphire lightsaber cutting off the arm and slicing through the neck of the leader killing him instantly. Before the rest of the gang could register what happen, Harry moved through them killing them in one blow.

Harry stops and recalls the killing.

"My mind knows how the forms work, but my body… my body isn't use to it. Looks like I have some training to do." Harry said.

He walks down the corridor ignoring the stares he was getting. Some of them were whispering, but that hardly matter. He was use to such reactions when he was at Hogwarts.

Harry went to the Catina and order a drink, careful to keep his hood up so people wouldn't be looking at him.

Something caught his eye, a wookiee by the looks of it, the same as Chewbacca, however it was hard to tell, but this wookiee look, well younger.

Some thugs were trying to pick on him and they were laughing. How Harry hated bullies. Getting up Harry made his way over and shoves the lead bully away.

"Leave him alone."

[Do you know who you're messing with Human?]

"Leave the wookiee alone." Harry said calmly. He notice the cantina became very quiet, and he knew all eyes were on them.

[A wookiee skin is worth a fortune by the Exchange. So how about we pay you fifty credits to look the other way.]

"How about you leave, before you get hurt." Harry said.

[Then you're one dead human.] He said pulling out his blaster.

Again Harry moved quick, killing the thugs while being carefully not to injure the Wookiee. When it was all said and down, Harry powered down his sapphire lightsaber.

[Thank you, they've been hunting me for quite some time now. I thought I would be safe in the cantina.] The Wookiee said.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt." Harry said.

[I now owe you a life debt. My name is Gungi.]

"Gungi, I'm Theran Shan." Harry said. His old name had no meaning to him now. Harry Potter died on Earth. With Satele Shan spirit and power under his command, he felt it best to go by her son's name.

[I know follow you, Theran Shan.]

Theran walks to the bartender and hands him a few gold credits.

"I apologize for the mess." Theran said as he walks out with his wookie friend.

[I'm wondering, do you have a ship?]

"I do, state of the art. It's the fastest ship in the galaxy.]

Gungi seemed to like that boast and walked with Theran down the corridors of Lower City until they were force to stop because some thugs were running from some blaster fire.

Harry stood there as he watch the last thug get killed. A long gunman wielder a heavy repeater blaster walks forward.

"This job isn't what it use to be." The man said.

"I take it you're a mandalorian." Harry said walking up to him.

"If you know what's good for you, then you'll stay out of my way." The man said.

"I'm Theran Shan, an exiled." Theran said. Gungi made some grunts as if he was somewhat worried.

"You're name means nothing to me." The man said.

"I meant from the Jedi Order."

"A Jedi, Jedi aren't allowed in these parts. The Imperials are attempting to seize control, but the swoop gangs are wrecking everything. So what do you want?"

"How would you like to relieve of Canderous Ordo and the Mandalorian Crusade's?"

"For that to happen a war needs to erupt."

"A war is going to happen. I predict the Galactic Empire and New Republic will soon go to all-out war, however… there are… puppeteers in the background who want this war to merely exhauste their resources."

"Who?"

"Sith."

Gungi looks at Theran in surprise.

The mandalorian looked surprise for a moment before he spits on the ground in disgust.

"My clan does not have a good history with Sith. Alright you got yourself a deal. Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it"

"A Mandalorian pact, I thought I would never hear one. Very rare during these days." Harry said.

"I'm Karr Vizla." The mandalorian said as he identify himself.

"Take what supplies you have and meet me at docking bay 37 on the upper city."

"Understood." Karr said as he walks away. Harry and Gungi watch him leave.

[We leave now?]

"We leave." Theran said.

[I got a friend. A young twi'lek girl who is a good slicer. Can she join as well?]

"Sure. I'm not against you bringing a friend. Make sure she's ready to leave within the hour."

Theran was getting the ship warmed up when everyone came aboard. Kaar it seemed was bringing with him a female companion.

"This is a pretty impressive ship." Karr said as he enters the ship. His female companion sets down her gear, she gives Theran an odd look before turning around and entering the crew quarters.

"I'm getting her warmed up right now, we should be leaving soon." Harry said as he turns on some switches. The ship began to turn on before Theran notice a sight of a wookiee and a twi'lek girl running.

"It's not my fault. I was just reclaiming my stolen items." The twi'lek said. Imperial Storm Troopers were giving chase and blaster red blaster bolts at them.

"Karr, give them a hand."

Theran said as he turns the ship on.

"On it."

Karr went to the ramp and fired his own blaster at the incoming storm troopers. They were force to halt as yellow blaster bolts rain down upon them.

"Is everyone aboard?" Theran said.

"We're all here." Karr shouted as the ramp was sealed shut.

"Gungi you can co-pilot right." Theran said.

[Coming.] Gungi said as he enters the co-pilot seat.

"Switch over to -3-5-4 and prepare to make the jump to light speed." Harry said.

"Where are we going?" Karr asks.

"Cademimu Sector, Bastion."

"That's right in the heart of Imperial Territory. Not to mention it's their capital."

"I have to go there. If we want to survive the war, then I have to seize control of the Empire." Theran said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Karr asks.

"By giving them the one thing they've always wanted. Their own Jedi force."

"You have a plan?"

"I do. Admiral Gilad Pellaeon is the Military Leader and the most powerful person in the Empire. If I can win him over then I can get the Empire behind me. The Force led me to you for a reason. We'll see if that reason is good or bad." Theran said.

"Alright, make the jump to light speed." Theran said as Gungi pulls the lever back causing the _Serenity _to jump into light speed.

* * *

Author Notes: The next chapter is here. Hope you guys enjoy. So Harry got himself a little crew together. Harry plans to become the Emperor, however for what reason, will he succeed.


End file.
